The White Lie gone bad
by Jacobs6Geno
Summary: First fic EWA... Takes place after Junkerman's One More Hit, LOADS OF HHr, Rating may hit M, R&R pls
1. Chapter 1

**The white lie gone bad**

Disclaimer: don't own anything

A/N Takes place in the moment One More Hit by Junkerman. Enjoy

* * *

_Now she had her own little white lie._

Soon after Hermione's body hit the carpeted floor, a loud bang was heard, as the door of the room was sent flying into the opposite wall. A very weird looking, but very angry someone made it's way towards the lifeless body lying on the floor. Eyes now gleaming in a bright blue, the intruder jumped in the air and surprisingly almost hit the ceiling with his now towards the sky pointed hands.

A lightning, matching the color of the person's eye glow stroke upon the extended arms and hit the hands, surrounding them with a blue aura, and with the swing of the stranger's hands, the aura was deposited in the air, sent flying exactly for Hermione's body.

------x------

Several hours later…

------x------

Hermione was sitting on the couch the mess called her apartment was now nicely cleaned and completely clean of traces of the events.

The someone that revived her was sitting across from her on a chair.

He told her, that he was someone, not from this world, made by and ancient civilization , on the other side of space, and is a gun of justice, if you call Aurors It's hand.

He didn't tell her though, what were his intentions apart from letting her live.

She also found out, that he was called Jacobs6Geno, and asked, why the six in his name, he replied, that he was the last model created, before the oblivion of the worlds of the civilization that created him.

Jacobs thanked her for her kindness and gave her a handshake, before departing to the unknown.

------x------

The Potters residence

------x------

Harry was kissing Ginny, when he realized a silhouette outside the window, the rain pouring, the darkness and the drenched clothes of the stranger (- sound familiar) made Harry with his good heart go down to the door, when the bell rang.

Harry thought, who the hell could be the stranger, as Harry suspected would be at the door, since he hadn't seen anyone else outside.

He opened the door in thought, suddenly becoming aware of a stranger in a none waterproof cloak handing him a letter.

He took the letter and looked at it for a brief moment, and looked up to see, that the stranger was gone, all he saw in his mind right now were glowing blue eyes. Not knowing, where he got the picture from, he slowly opened the letter, and was surprised to see, that the ink was still there

'_Who is it from??' _He thought while slowly unfolding the parchment.

His eyes went wide and the letter sunk to the floor.

* * *

A/N: hope you liked it, reviews are appreciated and sorry about any bad grammar…

Disclaimer: Own nothing, not makin' any money outta this…

* * *

Glory to Greatnes

Yaki


	2. Chapter 2

_His eyes went wide, and the letter sunk to the floor._

Harry was shocked, to say at least _'how could she…'_ his thoughts were cut as his _wife_ asked him who was it. 'don't know, some stranger just rang and then he was gone' he looked at her confused, the letter still clear in his mind

'_Hello, you may not know me yet, but I am not of importance._

_Your 'beloved wife' has been accused of murder, attack, intrusion and casting an unforgivable on another witch._

_The victim's name is Hermione Granger'_

He felt his heart clench in pain at the thought of her lifeless body, however, he was not easily fooled an thought it was a prank. So he decided to test his theory of being doubtful over the letter.

He then asked Ginny straight away 'Ginny, you wouldn't happen to know anything about Hermione's murder?'

------x------

Hermione's apartment

------x------

Hermione was so tired after brought back to life, that she was immediately asleep after Jacobs had left her house, but she was now beginning to stir, and sat on the couch, on witch she had previously been sleeping on, trying to recover from her down state.

She just started thinking about Harry, and realized, that Ginny was prepared to do **anything**, not just kill, to keep Harry for herself. That thought made her sad, angry and jealous a bit.

All she knew now, was that Harry would be hers in the end, and that thought made her feel safe and she fell asleep.

------x------

Far away, unknown place

------x------

A smile spread across a person's face, as it's glowing blue eyes slipped into darkness

------x------

The Potter's residence

------x------

The last thing Harry recalled before his world came crashing down on him was Ginny's surprised face, suddenly guilty, as her white little lie was now going to take her to hell to burn.

He was outraged, and grasped his wife's arms and crashed to the table, tears in his eyes 'Ginny, how could you?!' his voice a little sad, but really angry. His face was tense, and tears were streaming down his cheeks, 'How could you have killed your best friend – **my best friend** and then LIED?!' he just sat down in a chair, letting Ginny go, just burying his head in his hands.

He really was upset about that, it hurt him a lot to know, that even if they had an affair, his best friend was killed by his wife. Life just didn't seem fair.

He then apparated to her living room and saw her lying motionless on the green couch.

Tears welled up in his eyes and he fell down to his knees, and cried, leaning on the edge of the couch, and mourning his loss. Then he felt a gentle hand go through his hair and he looked up to see Hermione smiling at his stare, and then feeling her lips against his, as a thought, that it was all a dream was forgotten and the kiss grew passionate, and soon they ended up on the couch, Harry atop of her, her fingers entwined in his hair, while his were roaming her body.

------x------

Next morning

------x------

Harry's back was the most excruciating pain, he had ever experienced, and his friend was also uncooperative in lessening his pains, witch were all forgotten when he realized the beautiful witch next to him.

He softly looked at her face and slowly kissed her lips, and soon getting a reply from the witches tongue, as they danced slowly.

------x------

The Potter's residence

------x------

Ginny was fuming and packing and crying at the same time. She heard a sound behind her and saw Draco Malfoy standing behind her, thinking about how only women could do so many things at once.

'What do you want?' Ginny asked, a bit taken aback, seeing how a man just made himself way to her bedroom. 'Why are you packing? Leaving Pot-head already?' he sneered

'Why would your noble ass care?' she asked, now a little annoyed. 'Well, I was gonna have a little talk to you, seeing that Potty-boy hasn't returned for his famous love speech and a bit of cursing,' He said honestly 'But seeing you need alone time, I was on my way…' his words were cut off, as Ginny pleaded 'Please don't go, I'm sorry for being annoying, I'm just a little heart broken over my _husband_' she said the last words with such venom, it was now Draco's turn to feel taken aback.

She looked sorry now, so he hugged her lightly and told her 'Don't feel bad about it, I know how it feels like, ya know, heart broken and stuff…' he trailed off as he looked in to the green of Ginny's eyes, and in a moment more, he found himself taking her up against the wall.

------x------

Hermione's apartment

------x------

After a few love making sessions, the two of them, completely exhausted, ate breakfast in silence, Hermione on Harry's lap, happy at heart, while Harry was though just a little bit worried, about coming back home to Ginny and explaining himself, his affair with the girl who is Ginny's best friend and is supposed to be dead…

------x------

The Potter's residence

------x------

Ginny lay in shock beside the man she just made love with. '_or was it just mindless sex?' _she thought to herself. '_no, that certainly wasn't mindless sex, I have felt that spark…'_ She turned over and kissed Draco full on the lips. He was happy, content and very pleased with himself. She liked the feeling that erupted whenever their body's touched. Then her world went to pieces.

They heard a soft pop and slowly, very aware of what was to come. Harry stood there, at first looking at her almost packed suitcase and slowly and painfully to his wife and arch enemy on **his **bed without his clothes and with **his** wife.

That though didn't upset him, made him angry or sad. He just stood there in silence, then he slowly and wordlessly aimed his hand at the wardrobe and slowly muttered a spell and his stuff quickly came flying into his suitcase.

Slowly, tears made their way down her cheeks as she tried to speak, but as soon as she opened her mouth he raised his hand and looked away, as if to quiet her. She took the point and just sat there, tears streaming down her face.

Her second white lie was destroyed before it began.

Harry started slowly, looking his wife into her eyes 'Well, Ginny, it seems that I haven't been the only one, cheating on his beloved, and then you even **hoped** to make me feel bad? Pathetic' His eyes now ruthless, boring his green eyes into hers.

Suddenly, he stopped, taking his suitcase in his hand and put the other one up and said 'Goodbye, Ginny, I am afraid, I'm not coming back, oh and before you ask, keep the ring to remind you of your pain.' He finished and slowly walked out of the house, with his heart, forever.

------x------

Hermione's apartment

------x------

Harry came to the apartment, soft pop announcing his arrival. Hermione saw him with his suitcase in his hand and got an idea of what happened. She motioned him to sit down beside her. He complied immediately. She looked into his eyes and saw a very tiny bit of sadness, witch he had the right to feel, considering he just broke up and probably signed his divorce papers.

She offered him a cup of tea, witch he gladly accepted. 'you know, Hermione, I don't feel sad one bit, it just doesn't hurt' stated Harry shortly, 'It feels like a long time since I have really loved her and, I just don't know, if I can do it any longer.' He buried his head in his hands.

She looked at him and smiled 'I doesn't matter, as long as you're with someone who loves you' and crushed her lips to his.

* * *

Disclaimer: Trust me, don't own anything if I would, Harry and Hermione would probably have a kid in the 4th year of Hogwarts…

A/N: Thanks and a cookie for anyone who reviews!

* * *

Glory to Greatness

Yaki


End file.
